


The Last Night in Ealdor

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Arthur and Gwen take one last walk in Ealdor.-Prompt:259 No Prompt





	The Last Night in Ealdor

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Last Night in Ealdor  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Merlin  
**Summary:** Arthur and Gwen take one last walk in Ealdor.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 768  
**Prompt:** 259 No Prompt  
**Author's Notes:** Royals #12

**The Last Night in Ealdor**

After a hard day of work and a nice quiet supper, Arthur and Gwen came out of the house to take a walk.

Merlin was sitting near the door. He was tired and sore from working in the fields. It had been a long time since he had done that kind of work. He just wanted to sit and rest.

Arthur stopped Gwen when they reached Merlin. “Come on Merlin. It’s time for a walk.”

“No.” Merlin shook his head. “I don’t fancy a walk.”

“Merlin, we need a chaperone. Get up and come on.” Arthur glared at him.

Gwen tugged on Arthur’s arm. “Arthur, if he’s tired maybe we should let him sit.”

“He can sit when we get to Camelot.” Arthur shrugged. “He does it all the time.”

Merlin stood up and stretched. “Let’s just get this over with. I want to get some rest.”

Arthur led Gwen down the path and glanced back to make sure Merlin was following.

Arthur and Gwen walked for a while in silence. The night was clear and the stars were twinkling around the moon as they walked.

Finally, Arthur cleared his throat and said what was on his mind. “Guinevere, we need to get back to Camelot. If we don’t go back soon I fear my father may send a patrol after us.”

“Surely, he wouldn’t do that!” Gwen shook her head in disbelief.

“You don’t know my father.” Arthur scoffed. “He wouldn’t hesitate to send a patrol. He doesn’t like to be disobeyed or kept waiting. We should leave in the morning.”

“I guess we have put it off for as long as we can.” Gwen sighed. “How long do you think we will have when we get to Camelot before we say our vows?”

“A matter of hours.” Arthur told her. “Like I said, my father is an impatient man. Your father seems to be as well.”

“My father just doesn’t want to be reminded of what he did to Lancelot. He sent him into a battle where he was outnumbered to die.” Gwen shook her head. “No! I must let him go. You are to be my husband not Lancelot.”

Arthur stopped and took her hands in his. “We must make a vow to each other that we will try to make the other happy. We are in this and we can’t get out of it. We need to find happiness in it if we can.”

“You were to be married before. How did you escape that time?” Gwen asked.

“It wasn’t the same. That was a simple marriage contract. Lord Godwin was already an ally with a treaty in place. My union with Princess Elena was just two old friends wanting their children to marry each other.” Arthur explained. “This time the marriage contract is a treaty. There are concessions and trade agreements built into it. It is more than the whim of our fathers. I had to sign it. It was what was best for Camelot.”

“I suppose it is what is best for my father’s kingdom as well.” Gwen sighed. “I will take that vow to be happy with you Arthur, Not because I have to but I will do it for Camelot and my home.”

Arthur offered her his arm once more. “And I will make it to you. We have a duty to make this work. Produce heirs and such.”

Gwen blushed. “Yes of course.”

Arthur glanced back at Merlin then pulled Gwen behind a tree. He pressed her against the rough bark and kissed her.

“Hey now!” Merlin shouted as he ran to catch up with them. “You two better not be doing…. Oh! That’s nice! Why did I even come on this walk if all you were going to do is snog it up as soon as you found a tree to hide behind?”

“Snog it up?” Arthur glared at him.

“You’re not baking biscuits, are you?” Merlin folded his arms across his chest.

Gwen laughed. “We should head back and let Hunith know that we will be leaving in the morning. Are you coming?”

“Yes my lady.” Merlin glared at Arthur as Gwen left them standing there.

Arthur watched as Gwen started back down the path.

“Good thing you’re going to marry her because you can’t keep your mouth off her.” Merlin whispered. “Or your hands.”

“Merlin, shut up or I will tell Morgana that you snore.” Arthur grinned.

Merlin shrugged and started walking. “She already knows that. She says it’s adorable.”

Arthur frowned. “How does she know you snore unless she … and you…. have been…. MERLIN!”


End file.
